


Security Breach

by warlock_enthusiast



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast
Summary: Team Bravo finds a new, furry member
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"What is this.” Adam crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Felix didn’t even turn around, just continued to sit cross-legged in front of an armchair. “A kitten.”

“A kitten?”

“Yes, I found her a few minutes ago. She sneaked in. Such a clever, little kitty, yes?” Felix scratched the cat’s chin. “Yes, you are.”

Only a handful with bright red fur and yellow eyes, Adam wondered how it even managed to enter their secret base. The motions sensors should have been activated, their lookouts alarmed by an intruder.

“It’s a security breach.”

“We have a security breach?” Nathaniel entered the room with a book carefully balanced in front of his eyes. 

Adam pointed at the cat, who’d taken to licking its furry belly. “Yes, there.”

“Aw, adorable. What a pretty kitty.”

“Not you too.”

Now, two members of Unit Bravo sat on the floor, cooing at a cat and offering it pats and scratches. It seemed to enjoy the attention and offered loud purrs. 

Mason entered the room, took a long look at the scenery, rolled his eyes, and turned around again. “I don’t want to know.”

Adam didn’t try to make him stay.

Finished with bathing in the admiration of two full-grown vampires, the cat stretched and left a circle of fur on the expensive seating. 

It rubbed its head against Felix’s palm once, before running off to gods know where. “No, come back! I have fish for you.”

Nathaniel patted Felix’s shoulder. “It’ll come back. Cats need their space.”

Nobody saw their furry intruder for the rest of the day. 

It seemed to be good at hiding, sticking to shadows or probably finding another willing soul like Felix or Nathaniel, who offered snacks and pets. Adam closed the door and took a deep sigh. What a strange occurrence. He took off his shirt and grabbed a towel. Time to take a shower and find some sleep and rest from his thoughts.

Suddenly his senses made him aware of another being in this room. A tiny predator, not dangerous enough for Adam to act on his instincts. Though, the feeling of being watched, raised goosebumps on his back. 

Adam turned around and found a small intruder nestled into his blankets. 

“You’re in my bed.”

“Mrrrr.”

“You need to get out of my bed.”

“Mrrrr?”

“I’m talking to a cat.” Adam remembered that the Agency had thankfully not installed security cameras in their private rooms and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Shaking his head, he turned to the shower and ignored the cat.

It was still there after a good 20 minutes. Red fur fluffy and shiny, yellow eyes heavy with sleep. It appeared so tiny and fragile.

Adam sighed and carefully laid down, making sure that he didn’t disturb his guest. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Mrrreow.”

He closed his eyes. “We have a deal then.”

Adam felt needle-sharp claws poking his skin, as the cat made itself comfortable, finally settling down on his broad back.

And a gentle purring sound lured Adam into sleep.


	2. Detective meets a cat

Kat had imagined some serious Agency business when driving to the warehouse, mission details, a talk of strategies, instead she found herself facing Unit Bravo and their newest member. 

“You named a cat Security Breach?”

Adam took a defensive stance, arms crossed in front of his broad chest, face an invitation to argue with him. “Well, she is one.”

“It’s certainly a mouthful.” Kat shook her head and watched Felix kneel down in front of her. In comparison to Adam he looked cheerful and smitten with the fur ball, his eyes lit up and his was smile wide. 

“I’m trying to teach her some tricks.” 

Felix pulled a package of treats out of his pockets. “Come one, Security Breach, we have trained for this.”

The cat in question just focussed on the treats with her huge, yellow eyes, and continued to sit in front of Felix. Her tail twitched a bit.

Mason chuckled. “That was impressive.”

Kat hadn’t heard him enter, but waved into his general direction, which earned her a small nod. Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen and probably nose deep into some research or enjoying the warm autumn sun. 

“You’re a traitor.” Felix offered her some treats and she happily munched them down. “But a very cute one.”

“She is really cute.” Kat sat down too, carefully adjusting her pencil skirt, ignoring the feel of Adam’s eyes on her. Blood rushed to her neck and face and somehow she managed to concentrate on Security Breach. No, he’d made it clear with his actions that nothing was ever going to happen between the two of them and Kat tried to accept it. Though, it’d ended in a lot of nights with Tina, beer and ice-cream and a whole stack of romance novels on her desk. 

“I always dreamt of having a cat, but it never happened.” Carefully she stretched out her arm and let her sniff her hand. Her childhood would’ve been happier with a little critter at her side, a friend during all those lonely days. 

Felix put an arm around her shoulder. “As a member of Unit Bravo Security Breach is your cat too.”

“I guess, I’ll have to buy a lot of fancy cat toys then.” And some beds and food. What did she even eat here? Did she have water? Good hiding places?

Adam left his favourite place by the window. “Please don’t.” 

Security Breach thought it an invitation to rub herself against Adam’s legs and started to purr. She even arched her back.

“Aw, look at her. She’s smitten with you.” Kat looked at both of them and another wave of unwelcome emotions swelled in her chest. 

Mason, still enjoying the scenery, added in a matter of fact tone. “Yeah, wouldn’t be the first smitten one.” 

Adam looked ready to fight him but rubbed his neck and tried very hard to neither look at Security Breach nor at Kat.

She coughed to break the awkward silence. “What did my mother say about her?”

“A long, long and suffering sigh, but we took it as an: yeah, keep her. It’s your responsibility now.” Felix laughed, as if remembering the exact expression on Agent Kingston’s face. 

Kat leaned over to pet her. “Welcome to the team, Security Breach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written ficlets for fictober!


End file.
